


Story generator challenge

by blamedthunder67



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Memes, Other, Random - Freeform, Story Generator, Wtf am I doing, every chapter is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamedthunder67/pseuds/blamedthunder67
Summary: Every chapter is a different story generated from https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/Swearing on my part so sorry.I also posted this on Wattpadhttps://www.wattpad.com/user/BlamedThunder67





	Story generator challenge

WHEEZE This was the funniest fucking thing I’ve ever done!  
Go check out the site  
https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/

It changed all of the swear words though…  
I added M E M E S

Title  
Name after object from the story 

Opening  
Set the scene 

Conflict  
Violent 

Resolution  
Violent 

Your protagonist  
Name Shithead (SHI-thead) Female 

Your secondary character  
Name Ah Yes Male  
What does the second character want from the protagonist?  
(e.g. closure, revenge, a hug)  
Head

How does the second character feel about the protagonist?  
negatively

Something the protagonist would like to say to the second character  
Bitch Lasagna

The name of the place where it all happens  
Lazytown

How did the protagonist feel about the place?  
negatively

A feature of the place (e.g. trees, houses, rivers)  
Robbie Rotten

Two adjectives that could be used to describe that place  
Lazy  
Robbie Rotten

Four emotion adjectives (e.g. happy, sad, grumpy)

Depressed  
Happy Pills  
Morphine  
Sad

An adjective that could describe an object  
Retarded

Six adjectives to describe somebody's character  
Hot  
Dumb  
Fucking stupid  
Cold-blooded  
Cowardly

An occasion (e.g. party, holiday, funeral)  
CRISISmas

Three verbs (e.g. running, rampaging, loving)  
Sucking  
Slapping  
Jumping

Something/somebody vulnerable, singular (e.g. old lady, baby bird, toddler)  
THE CHAILD

A noun you might compare the main character to (e.g. angel, giant, saint)  
Mcdonalds

A noun you might compare the other character to (e.g. brute, monster, coward)  
Wendy’s

A type of music (e.g. reggae, jazz, piano)  
Screamo

The protagonist's favourite drink, singular (e.g. tea, port, beer)  
Apple juice

Two objects  
Chicken  
Book

Currency, plural (e.g. pounds, dollar, euros)  
Stonks

A noun to do with the weather (e.g. rain, snow, sun)  
RAIN

Three animals, plural (e.g. dogs, cats, kangaroos)  
Dog  
Dragon  
CHONK

Two body parts, plural (e.g. legs, arms, hair)  
Arm  
Leg

Four adjectives to describe physical characteristics (e.g. big, skinny, ginger)  
Thicc  
Short  
Tall  
Furry

The Intellectually-challenged Chicken  
A Short Story  
by Me  
Poophead (SHI-thead) had always hated Lazy Lazytown with its rabblesnatching, roasted Robbie Rotten. It was a place where she felt depressed.  
She was a hot, dumb, apple juice drinker with Thicc arm and Short leg. Her friends saw her as a mashed, muddy Mcdonalds. Once, she had even saved a naughty THE CHAILD that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of woman he was.  
Poophead walked over to the window and reflected on her Robbie Rotten surroundings. The RAIN hammered like sucking Dog.  
Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Ah Yes. Ah was a cold-blooded Wendy's with Furry arm and Tall leg.  
Poophead gulped. She was not prepared for Ah.  
As Poophead stepped outside and Ah came closer, she could see the angry smile on his face.  
"I am here because I want head," Ah bellowed, in a flipping stupid tone. He slammed his fist against Poophead's chest, with the force of 9719 CHONK. "I frigging hate you, Poophead (SHI-thead)."  
Poophead looked back, even more sad and still fingering the intellectually-challenged chicken. "Ah, witch Lasagna," she replied.  
They looked at each other with happy pills feelings, like two decomposing, different Dragon slapping at a very brutal CRISISmas, which had Screamo music playing in the background and two cowardly uncles jumping to the beat.  
Suddenly, Ah lunged forward and tried to punch Poophead in the face. Quickly, Poophead grabbed the intellectually-challenged chicken and brought it down on Ah's skull.  
Ah's Furry arm trembled and his Tall leg wobbled. He looked morphine, his body raw like a brave, barbecued book.  
Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Ah Yes was dead.  
Poophead (SHI-thead) went back inside and made herself a nice drink of apple juice.  
THE END


End file.
